When you're gone
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Sasuke is dead. How will Naruto survive...or will he sink into the depths of depression. AU. Yaoi.


**A/N: **hello again...my new one-shot and its another sasukexnaruto one 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Sauke or anything to do with the Naruto world or its characters...some lucky japanese guy does ¬¬ and i also dont own the song at the end...that belongs to Avril Lavigne

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto

**Warning: **This has scenes of self harming and of suicide so if you dont like dont read...oh and also this is a YAOI which mean boyxboy..so again dont like dont read...thank you enjoy!!

"Talking", _Flashbacks_, '_song words'_

**When You're Gone**

The funeral. The most hardest part of his life so far. The funeral of a loved one is hard, for anyone but for Naruto, it was pure agony. He stood silently among the crowd, dressed in a crisp, black suit, watching as the pure black coffin was carefully lowered into the ground, listening as the priest spoke words of the dead and of Christ. Many of the people around him, he didn't know but they apparently knew of him and his lover. Women cried, weeping into hankercheifs and men bowed their heads, ashamed to be seen crying. Children, younger than the age of 16 also wept at the loss of a well-known person.

One by one, each of the funeral-goers, approached the open grave and dropped a single white rose on top of the coffin. Naruto, however, stayed in his spot, next to the grave, neither moving nor blinking. His own head bowed but not in shame but sadness, his usually bright blue eyes were now dull and lifeless, full of unshed tears. His hands held a single red rose, the only one there. His body shook with held in emotions.

A hand lay itself on his right shoulder, Naruto jumped slightly and turned his head a little to the right. In his line of vision, was his pink-haired, childhood friend, Sakura Haruno.

"It'll be alright, we'll all be alright." she consoled, her wedding ring glinting happily despite the sombre mood. Naruto remained silent as Sakura's husband, Rock Lee, came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her slightly swollen stomach.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you're full of youthfulness so you'll be fine." Lee spoke, trying to lighten the mood, Naruto's mouth twitched at his friend's attempt.

As Sakura and Lee the graveyard, more people, those he did and didn't know, lay a hand on his shoulder as a sort of gesture of sympathy before they too left the graveyard. Naruto lifted his head to the sky, watching as the sky darkened. Slowly, the grave was filled with mud before the silent blonde.

Once the grave was filled and everyone had left, that's when Naruto allowed the tears to fall. He didn't bother to wipe them away as the heavens also released their own tears. Collapsing to his knees, Naruto cried for the first time since the accident. Oh how he could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side, hands interlaced as they made their way home. Today, they had the day off together so they were going to spend it together at home._

_"What's for dinner today, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a huge smile on his face._

_"Hn, you pick." Sasuke replied, his face emotionless but his eyes and tone of voice held warmth, only shown to Naruto._

_"Ramen!"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You eat too much of it already, so no."_

_"But you said I could choose!"_

_"If I knew you'd go for ramen, again, I've picked."_

_"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. Inwardly, Sasuke was smiling at the blonde's antics. "Okay Ramen and rice!" Naruto proclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from his fiance. Sasuke stared at the blonde in disbelief, how could someone possibly like ramen that much? Well this was Naruto, so it wasn't really a surprise._

_"I'll go down to the store later and pick something up." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned before something in the local pet shop caught his eye. Letting go of Sasuke's hand, he ran ahead. For a 25 year old, he surely was childish at times._

_Naruto pushed his face up to the glass and stared at the baby fox that was staring cutely back._

_"Ne Sasuke, can we get a pet?" he asked, once the raven had caught up._

_"No."_

_"Aww please?" Sasuke ignored his lover's pleads and kept his eyes closed as he knew, if he opened them, he'd fall for Naruto's puppy eyes._

_"No. Now come on." Sasuke grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers again, dragging the blonde away from the pet store._

_Both males continued their walk home, ignoring the stares they got from alot of women and men. They stopped at a zebra crossing. No cars were coming from either side as it was a rather silent street, so they both crossed. Naruto crossed first and more quickly as there was a new advert for a new flavour of ramen on in the local electronics store. Sasuke, on the other hand, took his time to cross the deserted street, facing the happy blonde in front._

_Unknown to the both of them, a drunk driver had just turned into the same street as them. None of them noticed until it was too late._

_Naruto turned just in time to see his lover collide with the speeding car, which then swerved before crashing into a tree._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his body shaking with shock as he forced his legs to run. He reached his lover in a matter of seconds and tenderly lay his head on his legs._

_People crowded round the two of them, still in shock to do anything else but gawp._

_"Sasuke, Sasuke please don't do this to me, please," Naruto begged, tears flowing from his eyes as he gently brushed midnight blue bangs from the pale face. Black eyes opened, staring unfocused at the tanned face of Naruto._

_"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, afraid to speak any louder._

_"N-Naruto?" Sasuke muttered, his voice scratchy._

_"Hai, it's me, you're going to be fine, someone call an ambulence!" The blonde ordered, his own voice shaky,_

_"Naruto, I'm...I'm not going to be fine,"_

_"Sssh. Yes, yes you are. Will someone call an ambulence!? Please!" Naruto all but screamed as he was fully aware Sasuke wasn't going to survive._

_"Excuse me, sir? Sir? T-there's an ambulence on the way." a short woman said, her eyes wide and tearful._

_"Thank you. See Sasuke? You're...you're going to be fine. They're on their way." Naruto softly kissed Sasuke's lips as he carressed his face._

_Sirens could be heard in the distance, gradually creeping closer. Slowly but surely, Sasuke's breathing became unsteady._

_"No, Sasuke, don't! Please don't leave me, you...you promised me! You promised! Don't leave me, I love you, please." Naruto leant down and placed another kiss on his lips._

_"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke murmured, his breath now very shallow_

_"No, ssh, it's not your fault, I love you." Naruto whispered until he was pushed away as the paramedics began to work on saving his fiance. _

_Immediately he was rushed to hospital, Naruto sat inside the ambulence with Sasuke and the paramedics. Quickly, they tried to keep his heart alive but unfortunately, half way there, Sasuke took his last breath._

_"Time of death 11:27am." one of the paramedics stated, turning to face the stunned blonde "I'm so sorry, we did all we could. I'm sorry for your loss." Naruto heard none of it as he stared, unblinkingly at the body on the stretcher._

"I miss you Sasuke-teme. Why? Why did you have to leave me? After everything we've been through and you had to be taken form me." Naruto spoke as he traced the name on the headstone. Quietly, he placed the single red rose in front of the headstone as lightning cracked and thunder rumbled in the background. Sighing heavily, Naruto got to his feet reluctantly.

"See ya soon Sasuke." he waved lazily before leaving for the house he shared with the raven.

"Tadaima!" Naruto called, expecting the response, 'Okaeri nasai' from his lover but he knew he'd never receive it again. Taking a shaky breath, he took off his shoes and went to take a shower.

When he remerged from the bathroom, his eyes swept over the bedroom he shared with his lover. Again his eyes teared up but he blinked them away and took a deep breath, smelling a distinct scent that was purely Sasuke. A ton of grief and sorrow landed hard on his shoudlers but he ignored the overwhelming emotions, climbed into some Pj bottoms and went to make some ramen.

Silence wasn't unatural in the home of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, so it was only natural that Naruto would think his dark-haired fiance was only a feet away from him, in the living room. 

Naruto searched all the cupboards and the fridgefreezer but found no ramen or anything, for that matter that was even edible.

"Hey Sasuke, didn't we buy..." Naruto cut himself off, the past 3 weeks hitting him in the face, hard.

Depression took advantage of his current mental state and carefully creeped back from the darkest depths of his mind and fully grasped his mind, body and soul in its trecherous claws. As depression took over, Naruto made his way to their bedroom. Moving to a familiar draw next to his bed, Naruto fished out an old friend.

"Hello Mr. Sharpie, haven't seen you in a while." Naruto mocked, the sharp blade, heavy and familiar, glinted slightly in the dark room. The lonely blonde chuckled lightly as he remembered his last time using the blade.

_Naruto sat on his bed, staring at nothing in particular. His small, dank apartment was completely pitch black apart from the early moonlight and street lights that filtered through the windows. In his right hand, he held a small blade, covered in little blood stains. His left wrist was exposed, littered in tiny scars, some criss-crossing, other on their own._

_The reason for his current state of depression? Simple. He was in love with his best friend. And he was 99.9 percent sure, his best friend was totally straight but his friend wasn't exactly the type to show off his girlfriends. So that's the reason for his state of mind._

_For the 4th time, Naruto slid the blade across his wrist, hissing at the pain it caused. As though transfixed, he stared at the blood that trailed down the flesh and dripped onto the bedsheets. _

_Sasuke stood outside Naruto's apartment, unsure of what to say to the blonde dobe. He was told by Sakura that Naruto wasn't being himself. So here he was, outside the door. Without knocking, the dark-haired 18 year old entered the apartment. Darkness met him as well as a freezing cold apartment._

_"Naruto?" he called into the seemingly abandoned apartment. A small noise from the direction of Naruto's bedroom alerted the teen. Moving quickly, he crossed the small living room and entered the bedroom._

_"Naruto?" he called again as he slid the door across._

_Naruto panicked when he heard his best friend's voice echo through the apartment. In his panic, he dropped his blade on the wooden floor, which was what had alerted Sasuke of his presence. When Sasuke opened his bedroom door, Naruto shoved his left arm under the bedsheets._

_"H-hey S-Sasuke-teme," Naruto replied nervously, Sasuke looked at him questionably "How's it going?"_

_"Hn. What are you hiding?"_

_"W-what! Nothing! Nothing. What makes you say that?" Naruto answered just a litte too quickly, earning him another questionable look and a raised eyebrow._

_"Hn." Sasuke crossed the bedroom and stood in front of the nervous blonde._

_"W-what?" Naruto asked, his face heating up at the closeness of his best friend._

_"You're hiding something." Sasuke stated, leaning closer but before the blonde dobe could answer, the raven noticed dried blood on the bedsheets and the bloody blade on the floor._

_"What's that?" both teens lunged for the object but unfortunately, Sasuke got it first._

_"Er...th-that's nothing, give it back!" Naruto forgot about his injured wrist and went to grab the object from Sasuke._

_"Why are you harming yourself?" Sasuke demanded, gripping Naruto's wrist too, his tone cold and clipped._

_"None of your business." Naruto muttered, feeling rather self-conscious now_

_"It is my business Naruto! As much as I hate to say it, you are my best friend! So it's my business whether you like it or not!" Sasuke shouted, his anger rising quickly._

_"Well if you hate to be my friend so much, why are you here!?"_

_"Sakura told me you aren't being yourself. So she asked me to come see what's up."_

_"Oh you mean, by being myself means being the idiotic college dropout that everyone hates?" Naruto bowed his head in shame "Then I'm sorry I haven't been the laughing stock of the whole school. But you obviously don't care much if Sakura-chan had to ask you to come." Naruto replied bitterly but instantly cursed silently as he realised he had just spoke his mind._

_"What? Of course I care, I wouldn't be here otherwise." Sasuke frowned "Tell me, why are you doing this?"_

_"Love."_

_"Love? You mean Sakura? She turned you down or something?"_

_"No, it's someone else."_

_"Really? Who?"_

_"Doesn't matter, he wouldn't love me back, he's straight."_

_"He?" Naruto's head shot up, his eyes wide in fear but again he lowered it._

_"Yeah, I'm gay. Go ahead, hate me, disown me, I don't care. I've had it all my life." Sasuke advanced on Naruto and tackled him to the bed, causing both males to wrestle for domination._

_At one time, Sasuke landed on top and asked again,_

_"Who is it?" but Naruto responded by flipping them over so he was on top._

_"I told you, he doesn't like me back." Flip._

_"Tell me Naruto." Flip._

_"No." Flip._

_"Tell. Me."_

_"It's you." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, his grip on Naruto's wrist going slack._

_"W-what?"_

_"It's you. You're the one I love." Naruto averted his eyes, too scared, ashamed and embarressed to look at his childhood friend. A hand on his face made him flinch._

_"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke ordered softly, his voice much closer than expected. The blonde complied but was surprised when the raven crushed their lips together in a chaste kiss._

_When he pulled back, Sasuke whispered,_

_"That's just as well then, because I love you too." a small, rare smile graced the pale face of the raven. Naruto smiled the first real smile in months as he was kissed again._

Naruto smiled bitterly, eying the scars on his left wrist. Carefully, he traced each visible scar, re-opening them. Memories of the past disappeared as pain coursed through his body, numbing his mind. That night, Naruto fell into a restless sleep, constantly plagued by the demons his Dark Angel would keep at bay.

For weeks, Naruto fell into a familiar routine. He'd get up for work, work his shift, go home, sit and stare at nothing in particular, eat very little, self-harm and then fall into an uneasy sleep. Every week, on the same day, he would also visit his lover, replacing, each time, the single red rose. But during the many days he continued this, he never once wasted a minute, not thinking of his fiance.

Today, however, was a painful reminder of his loss. Naruto absentmindedly made his way through the crowded streets. Only stopping off at a local flower shop to purchase a single red rose, to replace the week old one, then carried on to one specific grave.

Standing in front of a black head stone, the words: **'Here rests Uchiha Sasuke. Beloved friend and fiance. Rest in peace, forever and always, until we meet again**.' carved in bold intricate fonts, Naruto kneeled on the ever growing grass, he replaced the dead, crumpled rose with the freshly cut one.

"Hey teme, how're you doing? Met with your family yet? I must sound like an idiot talking to a grave as if you can actually hear me. But I hope you can hear me, guess what today is?" Naruto smiled despite the overpowering heartache the action and words combined created.

"It's the anniversary of our engagement."

_"Tadaima!" a 22 year old blonde called into the silent house he shared with his lover._

_"Okaeri Nasai." was the reply from the kitchen. Following the voice and clattering noises, Naruto found his dark-haired boyfriend in the kitchen, setting up the table._

_"What's the occasion?" he asked as Sasuke placed wine glasses and china plates on the red table cloth._

_"No occasion. Have a seat, dinner's almost ready."_

_"Ooh what we got?" he asked as he sat down_

_"Ramen, sukiyaki and rice."_

_"Why the feast?"_

_"Can't I do something nice for my boyfriend?"_

_"Not you. You're not yourself, are you feeling alright?"_

_"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke growled, taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down, tonight was a special night and nothing was going to ruin it, not even an arguement with his dobe._

_"Just be quiet and enjoy the meal." Sasuke ground out, glaring at Naruto, daring him to disobey. Wisely, the blonde stayed quiet but kept a knowing smile on his face. _

_"Itadakimasu!" they chorused before tucking into their food._

_After they tidied their plates, they settled onto the couch, flicking on the TV._

_"Thanks for the food teme, it was actually very tasty." Naruto claimed, receiving a pair of rolling eyes in return. "Oh I got you something." Naruto leapt off the comfy seat and ran throughout the apartment to grab his gift before returning with a very ecstatic grin on his face. Sasuke looked at him skeptically. Naruto shoved the small gift bag under the raven's nose._

_"Open it!" he ordered happily, the grin never leaving his face._

_"What is it?" Sasuke asked, afraid it was poisonous or explosive._

_"It's not dangerous, just open the god-damned bag!" Naruto moaned, getting agitated quickly._

_Agonizingly slow, Sasuke opened the bag and pulled out the small, long box from inside, knowing it would annoy his lover._

_"Come on." Naruto groaned, his patience growing thin. The raven raised an eyebrow when he opened the box. Inside was a plain, gold chain, not too thin but not too thick either with a small cross that complimented the chain._

_"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, slightly nervous but that was soon overrun by anger as Sasuke stayed silent. "Geez happy anniversary bastard! If you didn't like it, you could've just said! And here's me thinking you'd actually got me something." Naruto shouted, losing control of his emotions. He turned and stormed back out of the apartment without another word._

_Naruto stomped his feet and kicked harmless stones that were in his path like a 7 year old. Hands in his pockets, the young man trekked up a familiar path, leading to the tallest point in the city that wasn't closed or security protected. With a heavy sigh, he sat on the ground and pulled his knees up towards his body, wrapping his arms around them._

_"Stupid Naruto, stupid Sasuke. I shouldn't have shouted at him. He was being nice too. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Naruto scolded himself out loud, not caring who heard him._

_Sasuke stared after the blonde as he left the building, nothing completely registering until 5 minutes later._

_"Dammit Naruto!" he cursed as he stood to put on his coat and shoes. He also grabbed his keys but befere he left, he picked up something else. Moving quickly, the raven ran to the one place he knew his dobe would be. The Hill._

_True to his thoughts, as he reached the top, he spotted a huddled figure with blonde hair. A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he approached the younger man._

_"Go away Sasuke." Naruto demanded, knowing who was moving closer. Without another word, Sasuke sat behind his blonde lover and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist._

_"I said go away." Naruto repeated, his voice lacking conviction._

_"Naru-chan, I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered, burying his face into Naruto's neck. Silence followed and stayed until Naruto spoke up,_

_"I'm sorry, for shouting." he apologised earning a amile form Sasuke and a peck to his neck._

_Sasuke removed a hand from Naruto's waist to fish around in his pocket for the certain object he picked up before leaving to find the blonde. In a matter of seconds, Naruto was shown a plain, gold ring in a dark blue, velvet box. Naruto stared in silence, unsure of what to say. _

_"Marry me?" Sasuke whispered, next to his left ear. Hid body began to shake as his voice failed him. Instead of words, Naruto nodded his agreement. Sasuke smiled as he slipped the ring on Naruto's finger._

Naruto stared at the same ring on his finger lovingly, wishing the giver was still here.

"Y'know, I remember that day like it was yesterday. Geez. I sound like a girl. Baa-chan gave me sick leave today. She seems to think I'm not coping and I shouldn't be at work. Maybe she's right." Naruto ignored the tears that again fell like streams from his eyes, sniffing loudly, unashamed to cry, Naruto continued to talk to his loved one.

"I really am a girl. Look at me, blubbering like a baby. If you saw me now, you'd have laughed. I miss. I don't think I can cope without you."

Dark, angry clouds rolled over, sheilding the city from the rays of the sun. In the streets below, people ran for shelter as they knew the consequence of staying out when the clouds were above them. In an instance, a blanket of rain covered the city, soaking everything and everyone it touched. Naruto, however did not run. He stayed in his kneeled position, staring at the inanimate object, hoping it would reply but he knew, in his heart, he'd never hear his lover's voice reply to his comments.

"Baa-chan told me I could take as much time off as I needed, maybe I'll have a few weeks off, get my head around things." the young man touched his bandaged wrist slightly, careful not to reopen the wounds,

"Just means you'll be seeing me mre often. Can't get rid of me that easily." Naruto choked as he cried out his anger and hurt to the heavens above.

Calming down, he raised his head, facing the sky and letting the rain wash away the painful heartache the tears brought with them, even if only for a moment.

"I've never cried so much in my life. The things you do to me teme. See ya soon Sasuke, love you." Naruto gently traced the name on the stone before leaving with a heavy heart and a fragile mind.

Reaching his home, Naruto stripped off his wet clothing and turned on the shower, stepping in once it was hot enough. After feeling refreshed and dry, Naruto ignored the clawing at his mind by depression and made some ramen. Sitting down, he stirred the miso ramen with his chopsticks, suddenly losing his appetite. Pushing his 'meal' away, Naruto sighed heavily and stood but a knock on the door halted him. He froze on the spot, hoping whoever it was, would leave. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

"Naruto! Open the door! I know you're in there!" the feminime voice of Sakura cried, her tone annoyed but friendly. Shaking his head, he opened the door before it was forced open by the pregnant woman.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice tired and plain

"Hey! How're you?" Naruto stepped aside to let the girl in. Her jade green eyes watching him like a hawk.

"I've been f..."

"Don't lie to me Naruto! You haven't been sleeping and you've lost weight." she berated

"I'm not hungry or tired."

"Liar." Naruto gave a hollow laugh. She knew him too well.

"I'm coping as best as I can."

"Che, like hell you are."

"I said I'm coping! Now drop it!" he snapped but instantly regretted it as Sakura's eyes teared up "Look, I'm sorry for snapping, it's true I haven't been sleeping or eating, hell I'm not even in reality anymore. I still think Sasuke's alive and not dead. I'm doing the best I can." the young man explained, keeping his emotions in check but just barely.

"I know, I miss him too. I was just worried about you, we all are." Sakura smiled kindly, placing a hand on his shoudler.

"I know. Thank you." Together, they stood in the dark room, just taking in each other's presence.

"It's getting late, I've got to go but don't be a stranger, ne?"

"I won't." The young woman hugged her bereaved friend before leaving him alone.

As soon as the pink-haired girl had left, Naruto felt his pain and heartache return ten-fold, causing him to violently trash his living room before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs and tears. Forcing his legs to move, Naruto worked his way over the broken glass and wooden splinters, not caring if they stuck in his feet or not, to the bedroom.

Once inside, he fell, face down on his unused bed and fought the fatigue and hunger that attacked his mind. Inside the darkest corner of his mind, Naruto replayed the one memory of him and Sasuke confessing to their friends.

_Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other, fingers interlocked under the table, across form their friends. Sakura, Ino Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Chouji each sat or stood next to each other, with Akamaru at Kiba's feet, waiting expectantly for an explantion as to why they were called to the lovers' home._

_"Y'see, the reason we called you here was...was for...we w-wanted t-to tell y-you...er..." Naruto faltered, his face red with embarressment and nervousness, while his counterpart sat with a cool, stoic expression._

_"Spit it out Naruto!" Ino ordered, irritated for being taken from her job as a florist._

_"I-I...w-well we er...Sasuke?" blue eyes turned hopeful, silently pleading for help_

_"We're engaged." the raven bluntly said, a tinge of red dusting his cheeks. Naruto really had changed him. _

_"You're what?" Kiba asked, not sure he heard right._

_"Are you deaf? We're engaged as in I asked Naruto to marry me." everyone broke out in grins, even the usually stoic Shino, Gaara and Neji cracked a smile. Sakura was the first to react, standing, she quickly enveloped them in a big hug, her own engagement ring winking in the light._

_"Aww I'm so proud of you guys. Though it took you long enough." she said, pointing the last part at the raven, receiving a cold glare in return._

_Both males were glad she took it well and that she had gotten over her mad, obsessive crush on Sasuke, the same with Ino._

_"Finally! I thought I was going to die of waiting, I always knew you two would end up together." Ino smirked, her icy blue eyes glowing with amusment._

_"So you finally bagged him, then? Ne Naruto?" Kiba barked, laughing as he clapped the happy but embarressed blonde on the back._

_"C-congratulations N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata stuttered, her face bright red, still embarressed to talk to Naruto without blushing, even after all these years._

_"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled softly_

_"Congrats Naruto, Sasuke" Chouji managed to say clear enough to make out through the crips in his mouth._

_"How troublesome." Shikamaru added, his eyes watching the clouds outside, but in his own little way he was approving of the engagement._

_"Alright. Great job Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, your youthfulness prevailed and took your love to a whole new level. It is an honour to be at the same position as you Sasuke-kun." Lee lectured, his signature 'Good Guy' pose in place._

_"Congratulations you two." Temari smiled, her eyes warm and affectionate, she had come to know Naruto as a younger brouther...another one._

_"Yeah congrats you two and good luck on the future." Kankuro replied to his sister's comment._

_"Good luck both of you and congratulations!" Tenten cheered "This calls for a celebration." all the visitors but the three silent ones, cheered at the mention of alcohol. Gaara appraoched the newly-engaged men and smiled, abarely visible one but it was still there._

_"Congratulations and good luck." he spoke softly, his voice monotone but without the malice in it. Nodding his head, he left to join the others, as they had gathered around the front door. _

_From his place behind the couch, Shino simply bowed his head as a way of support and blessing. The last to say anything was Neji. Silently, the dark-haired man advanced towards the couple and said in monotone also,_

_"I hope you look after him Sasuke and I wish the both of you luck for the future."_

_"Thank you Neji."_

_"Hn." Sasuke and Neji stared at each other, both daring the other to say or do somthing._

_Their staring contest was cut short as Ino shouted,_

_"Come on you guys, we've got to celebrate the newly-engaged." another round of cheering erupted from the crowd of friends as the happy engaged couple were dragged from their home and to the nearest club._

A fresh wave of tears attacked his eyes. Growling angrily, the blonde tore himself from his bed and stormed through the place, towards the kitchen.

"I can't take it anymore! You promised me you'd never leave me! You promised! You shouldn't have made a promise you can't keep." Naruto shouted to himself as he knocked over the radio, accidently turning it on. As he thrashed around the kitchen, he constantly muttered,

"You promised, you promised." under his breath. His body shook with fear and distress as he grasped hold of the object he was looking for. In a daze, Naruto made his way through the mess again, towards his bedroom.

_A 5 year old blonde boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, rocks and sticks were thrown at him from the neighbours._

_"Get him! Get the monster!" other young boys shouted, calling the boy any name they could think of._

_The small boy, ran blindly through the streets, ignoring the hateful glares he received from the neighbouring people. tiny cries and sobs of pain escaped his lips as he was hit in the back by a sharp rock. He slipped on a wet patch of grass on a nearby field and fell flat on his face. _

Naruto shook as he slowly dragged the kitchen knife across his wrist, following the path of the main vein. Hissing slightly at the pain but still he stared, in a numb state as the coppery liquid poured out of the self-inflicted wound

_The boys who chased the little boy, stopped and laughed at the misfortune of the child. They taunted and jeered at him as they advanced on their 'prey'. However, they were stopped by another peson, another 5 year old to be exact._

_"Leave Naruto alone!" the child shouted, his black eyes glaring at anyone who dared disobey._

_"Stay out of this Uchiha! That piece of scum ain't worth it, you shouldn't be seen with him!" One of the older boys replied, his face twisted with distaste._

_A sob escaped the blonde behind the raven, which only heightened his resolve._

_"I said, leave him alone! Naruto is my friend so leave him alone or you'll have me to deal with!" the 5 year old held their gaze, daring them, provoking them to say no._

_"Whatever Uchiha." the bullies left the two children alone._

_Naruto stared at the youngest Uchiha with a mixture of gratitude, fear and hurt as the little boy extended his hand to him. Hesitantly, he took the pale hand and was helped to his feet._

_"A-are you g-going to hurt m-me now?" the little blonde asked, his voice shaky and small, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. The young Uchiha rolled his eyes,_

_"Baka." a smack on the head caused Naruto to fear the raven but the soft smile from the boy in front of him, ceased his fear._

_"Why would I hurt my friend?"_

_"Me? Your friend?" Naruto pointed to himself_

_"Dobe."_

_"Teme." Naruto glared but the look softened._

With a shaky hand, Naruto switched hands and repeated the action to his right wrist, darkness slowly creeping up on him.

_"Will you leave me like Otou-san and Okaa-san?" the small blonde questioned, his bottom lip quivering in fear of rejection._

_"No."_

_"Promise?"_

Naruto's body crumbled back into the bed, his blue eyes becoming more and more dull with each passing second. His grip on the knife loosened as he welcomed the eternal darkness. Just as he took his last breath, Naruto heard the one promise he believed to stay true.

_"I promise I'll never leave you. Never."_

In the silent home of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, a lone radio continued to play softly from it's place on the kitchen floor.

Blue eyes awoke from their slumber, blinking as everything came into focus. He noticed the familiar ceiling of his bedroom and sat up. Raising his wrists, he noticed no blood or cuts.

"Why didn't it work?" he whispered, feeling tears gather in his eyes. With a cry of anguish, he tore himself from his position and ran out of the house, towards the one place he knew peace.

As the blonde exited the building, the radio played a certain song, that could probably sum up Naruto's feelings in one.

_'I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now'_

Naruto ran blindly through the crowded streets, pushing past people and knocking into others, who didn't seem to notice him.

_'When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you'_

He slammed open the cemetary gates and followed the path that led to a certain grave. Once there, he fell to his knees and pounded the ground.

"Why!? Why didn't it work! Why can't I be with you? Why?" Naruto broke down as the sky quickly darkened but instead of rain, it snowed. White, frozen flakes descended upon the blonde and the graveyard.

_'I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now'_

The tears slowly dried as the temperatue dropped enough to see ones breath in front of you.

"Sasuke-teme, I'm sorry. I tried but it didn't work. I can't do this anymore." A soft hand brushed across his face, startling him out of his thoughts. Snapping his head up, his blue eyes connected with black eyes.

"S-Sasuke?"

_'When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you'_

_'We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah'_

Said person nodded, his eyes soft and a smile gracing his lips. Naruto blinked many times, afraid, that what he was seeing was just an illusion created by his mind.

"Can't leave you alone for a few months, can I dobe?" Sasuke smirked, extending his hand.

"B-but you're...you're d-d-dead."

"Hn. Come on." Naruto took the offered hand and stood up. Immediately, he was pulled into a breathtaking kiss. When they parted, Naruto muttered, panting slightly,

"It worked." The raven nodded again as if agreeing.

"Come on." Sasuke ordered softly, lacing their fingers together. For the first time in 4 months, the blonde smiled a true smile.

If you were to visit the same graveyard on the same day, you'd find it to snow, signifying the day, two lovers were reunited, never to part again. 

_'When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you'_

"Ne Sasuke, will you stay with me forever?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise I'll stay with you forever. Always."

_'I miss you'_

**A/N:** Tell me what you think...i know Sasuke and Naruto are OOC but losing a loved one can make you do weird things please review


End file.
